


Favourite Visitor

by Cocofels



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocofels/pseuds/Cocofels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Wiggums visits Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is me finally taking a stand - and winning - against my Writer’s Block. It’s been a long time since I’ve finished something, so I’m absolutely thrilled about this.
> 
> It’s my first Dragon Age fanfic and if it isn’t too horrible, and I’m not too rusty, I’d definitely like to write more for this Fandom. ♥

His favourite visitor has come to see him.

The cell is dimly lit and desolate, save for Anders, who has his back to merciless stone walls. Anders coaxes Mr. Wiggums closer, scratching behind the cat’s ears affectionately as he nears.

“And how are you today, my friend? Catch anything good lately?”

Mr. Wiggums’s response is simple as he leans into the gentle touch, purring, and rubbing himself along Anders’ forearm.  
“You really need to think about catching some of the bigger rats around here.” He mentions dryly. “Why don’t you start with The First Enchanter? He’d fill you up for days.”

His companion offers a small, weathered meow, trailing himself around Anders tenderly, his tail curling crookedly as he does so.

“Or Knight-Commander Greagoir.” Anders continues, lips twitching in amusement, “Both are excellent choices, you know.”

Mr. Wiggums lightly butts Anders’ elbow with his head, pressing his muzzle softly against the bone, his purr deepening.

“Ah, now you’re just humouring me, aren’t you?” Anders plucks the cat up and sets him down in his lap, a slight smile gracing his face though not quite reaching up into his eyes. A moment passes and when Anders pulls Mr. Wiggums close, and hugs him tighter, he feels the ache in his chest lessen, just a little.

He rests his cheek against his furry counterpart, the sound of his rich purr drowning out the thoughts in his head briefly. He closes his eyes, seeking a deeper escape, letting the noise lull him, and when he’s sure he smells the salty tang of sea air tickling his nose—

Mr. Wiggums twitches and brings him right back. Anders sighs and shakes his head.  
“Time for your next meal already?” Mr. Wiggums hops out of his lap, the warmth quickly following. He stalks toward the barred door of the cell.

“Well, at least promise me you’ll consider taking some of them out,” Anders calls behind him, “Templars are a much better diet then mice and rats!”

And then the silence returns, the suffocating quiet, as his favourite visitor - his only visitor - takes the colour and the comfort back with him.


End file.
